Gaming devices that provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. These gaming devices generally require a player to place a wager to activate a play of the primary game. In many of these gaming devices, any award or awards for a play of the primary game are based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or winning symbol combination in the play of the primary game and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). To increase player enjoyment and excitement, and to increase the popularity of gaming devices, gaming device manufacturers strive to provide players with new types of gaming devices that attract the player and keep the player entertained.
Various commercially available gaming devices enable players to play more than one wagering game simultaneously. Certain of these gaming devices enable players to play multiple plays of a same wagering game simultaneously, plays of different wagering games simultaneously, or both. One disadvantage of many of these gaming devices is that they include a single communal credit meter from which a player may place a wager on each of the simultaneously played wagering games. Additionally, these gaming devices display any awards associated with plays of each of the simultaneously played wagering games in the single communal credit meter. Since each of the simultaneously played wagering games is associated with the single communal credit meter, it is difficult for the player to quickly and easily discern the performance of the individual wagering games in relation to one another.
Providing a gaming device in which a player may play a plurality of plays of one or more wagering games at once does, however, enhance player enjoyment and excitement by reducing the boredom and monotony of playing a single play of the same wagering game several consecutive times at the same gaming device. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new types of gaming devices enabling simultaneous wagering game play that include new and different schemes and features. A continuing need thus exists to provide new and exciting gaming systems, devices, and methods providing simultaneous wagering game play.